Nick Wolfe
Nick Wolfe was one of the protagonists of Highlander: The Raven. Background Nick was born in 1966 in Chicago, Illinois. He was adopted by a blue collar family; his father was a shop steward in a factory and his mother a teacher. He had an older brother and younger sister. As a teenager, Nick was an excellent student, excelling in athletics, and his studies. He earned an athletic scholarship to Stanford University, but he lost it due to a knee injury. After that, Nick dropped out of collage, and traveled to Marseilles where he became a professional boxer for a period before returning to the US. In his 20s, he joined the police force, and married defense attorney, Lauren Donovan. Tthe marriage eventually dissolved, and they divorced, though they remained friends. The Cop and the Thief In June 1998, things changed for Nick as he experienced a world beyond what he knew. Nick and his partner, Claudia Hoffman, were investigating a jewel thief suspect known as Amanda Montrose, whom they had been chasing for quite some time. Circumstances led to the death of Hoffman, and their suspect, and as Nick held his dead partner, he watched in amazement as Amanda revived and ran away alive and well. After the ordeal, Nick decided to hand his badge to his superior officer, Carl Magnus, and quit the force unwilling to cover up the fact that a bad cop killed a good one. This affected him badly as he started to drink. He stopped soon thereafter when he met Amanda again. Nick took a job working for security expert Bert Myers, protecting media mogul, Denise Grady. When a sniper tried to kill Grady, Nick shot the man, who fell to his death. When the body mysteriously vanisheds, Nick went to see Amanda, who denied knowing the man. Unconvinced, Nick had his suspicions confirmed later when he found the man, Morgan Kenworthy, alive and well in her apartment. Amanda warned him off, but had to use a taser to stop him going after Morgan. The hallmark on a silver vase led Nick to Kenworthy's shop after another attempt on Denise's life. Morgan was hunting her family's bloodline, killing the best in each generation in revenge for the murder of his adopted son by one of her forebears at the end of the 19th century. Amanda won't interfere, but Nick was determined to protect Denise and cornered Kenworthy in an abandoned factory. Nick shot down a sheet of glass suspended from the ceiling, and the falling shards beheaded Morgan. Amanda watched from afar and the Quickening was lost. Midway into the season, Nick met Joe Dawson for the first time, and was not impressed when he learned about the Watchers and their code of watching and not interfering. Later, Amanda killed the Immortal, Crysta. She decideed to disappear, getting Joe to tell Nick that Crysta had won their duel. What she didn't expect was that Nick went to Paris, armed with her sword, and intent on cutting off the villain Korda's head. Nick's headstrong approach was no match for Korda, and Korda gunned him down. Nick was rescued by Bert Myers, who had been watching Korda. After a moment of honesty, Nick and Amanda picked up where they left off - arguing. Using Myers' contacts to gather together seemingly random events, Nick realized that Korda was about to go into the counterfeiting business. The police raided Korda's club, but he got away underground. As Nick and Amanda went hunting for him in the catacombs, Korda's men grabbed Myers, and the scene was set for confrontation. Nick went after Myers as Amanda challenged Korda. With Korda dead, Amanda and Myers bought his club, The Sanctuary, and Myers asked Nick to take over his European operations. Nick and Amanda would work together both in the Sanctuary and on other jobs that Nick was tasked with. Shortly, thereafter, Nick's ex-wife, bloodied and terrified, arrives at the club looking for Nick. Apparently Lauren was hiding from Immortal, Dr. Julian Heller, whom she is trying to prosecute for his highly organized black market organ transplants. But with the case starting soon, one of her colleagues was murdered and she only just escaped. Amanda warned Nick about Heller, but after another attempt on Lauren's life, Nick confronted the doctor and warned him to stay away from Lauren. Concerned for Nick's safety, Lauren left for court on her own, and was easy pickings for Heller. Amanda and Nick found her body, and Nick swore vengeance. He ffound Heller's estate and arrived in time to prevent Heller from killing Amanda. Taking Amanda's sword, Nick chased the doctor outside the estate, where Heller wounded him. Believing he had Nick cornered, Heller gots overconfident, butwhen Nick took his head, Amanda took his quickening. The Immortal In the series' final episode, Nick was poisoned by an Immortal enemy of Amanda's, Evan Peyton. A dying Nick used his last strength to shoot out the projector that Peyton was using to project multiple images of himself, thus enabling Amanda to take Peyton's head. After the Quickening, Amanda asked Nick for his forgiveness, took his gun, and shot Nick dead in order to trigger his Immortality. When Nick awoke, he became angry with Amanda for not telling him about his latent Immortality and because it wasn't her choice to make. She, in typical fashion, thought he'd be happy about being able to live forever. To Amanda's shock, Nick walked away from her, believing that If There Can Only Be One, there was no room for love between Immortals. It might be important to note that Nick's experiences with other immortals had not been very favorable. Prior to his First Death, Nick beheaded two Immortals, one by using the glass in a glass factory, and the other using the Immortal's own sword. In the latter case, the Quickening went to Amanda. Trivia *Nick has an older brother, who was 4 when Nick was adopted. *Speaks fluent French. *Has a tattoo on his buttock. *Learned to dance in the East Side Gym. *Went to Law School. *Played High School football and went to college with a full scholarship; dropped out when an injury knocked him from the team. Category:Immortals Category:Males